Said and Done
by Dustbunny3
Summary: [IDW Comics-verse][One-shot] The Misfits don't have much to say about Stormer's relationships, generally speaking.
A/N: Man, I suck at crossposting... Anyway! I wrote this for Femslash February. It occurred to me as I was trying to decide what to write one night that I'd reused Kimber as a character during the month, and reusing Stormer as well only seemed fair. I didn't want to write her in another ship, though, since Kimber didn't get one, and decided to do a breakup fic for Stormer as well. This was actually more difficult than I expected, because the IDW Misfits dynamic (which I adore, don't get me wrong) is so different from the dynamic I think of them having based on the cartoon. Looking back on it, I think I got them down pretty well. I completely forgot Clash until too late, though, haha. Enjoy!

.

Stormer's bandmates don't have much to say about the women she dates, not that there are many to speak of. Pizzazz has never liked a single one of them, but is mostly content to sneer and make snide remarks only when they actually come up in her presence. Jetta is prone to following Pizzazz's lead on the matter, but doesn't have Pizzazz's flare for animosity in her corner and quickly taps out in favor of her own business. Roxy is the closest to being friendly about it, even offering Stormer the occasional thumbs up as she passes on her way to a date, but even then she mixes up names and generally treats all of Stormer's relationships as disposable.

Despite their overall lack of interest, though, all of them know how to read a breakup off Stormer's face.

"It's about time," Pizzazz says when Stormer drags herself into practice one day. She could just be talking about Stormer being three minutes late, except for the thread of approval stitched through her snit.

Since Stormer doesn't talk about her relationships, Pizzazz has no way of knowing that this one ended because it wasn't what Stormer's girlfriend had expected. That what Stormer's girlfriend had expected was to be rubbing elbows with the entire band; what she expected was a package deal. Pizzazz has no way of knowing but probably suspects, has implied it to be what she believes of all the women who populate Stormer's ghost town of a love life, and that's somehow even more humiliating. Stormer tells herself that Pizzazz thinks the women Stormer dates aren't good enough for her, but doesn't quite have the energy to believe it.

Clearing her throat around a lump, Stormer says, "I'm sorry I'm late," like that's all that's important right now.

Roxy and Jetta share a look, exchange a head shake with a shrug, then cast pity upon Stormer as she gets herself set up. It's the most either of them have acknowledged her latest relationship in the two weeks that it lasted, and her vision blurs with the realization. Roxy pats Stormer's shoulder, hardly a touch before it's gone, leaving her cold.

"Other fish in the sea," she says quiet out the side of her mouth.

"Right," says Stormer with false bravado, blinking her eyes clear. She takes a deep breath and clears her throat again. "So, the new set?"

"We'll get there," Pizzazz says like a queen giving orders from atop her throne, glaring down Jetta and Roxy's confusion over her shoulder. "We're going over our single first. Our next concert will be the first time we perform it in public and I want it down pat before we do anything else."

This time, Stormer is in on the look that passes between Jetta and Roxy, all of them puzzled by this decision. Roxy shrugs, you know Pizzazz, but Jetta's mouth is turned down at severe angles.

"What part of it isn't pat?" she mutters, quiet enough that Pizzazz can reasonably pretend not to hear.

"I want every scrap of energy you have in this song," Pizzazz says to all of them, but she's looking Stormer right in the eye. "This is all about good riddance to bad garbage, dumping excess baggage by the side of the road. I want to hear you scream it out."

She holds Stormer's gaze a second longer before turning back to her mic. Stormer thinks Roxy and Jetta may be sharing another look around her, but she's too focused on Pizzazz's back, the tense set of her shoulders, to pay much attention. Pizzazz barking orders for a sound check makes her jump, shakes her back to reality, and she breathes deep in preparation.

Jetta kicks them off for this one, Stormer and Roxy following close behind. Pizzazz lunges into the song like a predator on prey, screaming her heart and soul into the mic as she'd ordered Stormer– them, but really Stormer– to do. She looks back over her shoulder, just for second, hardly noticeable, in the split second before Stormer is set to follow her into the fray.

It's long enough for their eyes to lock again, and in that next split second Stormer throws her broken heart into the music, throat sore from forcing all the pain out past the lump that's reformed there. Her voice wavers at the edges, but Pizzazz doesn't stop them, not yet. On either side of her, Stormer is aware of Roxy and Jetta joining in and can almost believe that they're closer to her than they were a minute ago.

The song finishes, Pizzazz demanding, "Again!" almost before the final notes have died away. There's no hesitation and no questions this time before the take it from the top. Stormer's fingers on her keytar are feverish and her throat has loosened up, letting the words and the emotion flow that much more freely. She keeps her eyes locked on Pizzazz the whole time, but Pizzazz doesn't look back at her again.

Still, if this is as good as it's going to get, she thinks, well, she could do a lot worse.


End file.
